hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Erika Ayuhara
was a student at Eitoku Academy. She was best friends with Yuriko Asai and Minako Yamano, collectively known as the Lilies. Erika and friends hated Tsukushi Makino, whom they were jealous of. They bullied her on several occasions, though they sometimes pretended to be nice to her. Biography High school At some point, Erika enrolled at Eitoku Academy. During high school, she was placed in the same class as her best friends Yuriko Asai and Minako Yamano. Tsukushi Makino was also in their class.Chapter 5, Boys Over Flowers Bullying Tsukushi and Kazuya's location to the bullies]] Some days after Tsukushi received her first red card, the Lilies wrote a nasty rumor on their classroom's blackboard. Their role in the incident was unknown to Tsukushi, who only saw Erika and her friends wiping away the words. They acted friendly towards her and invited her to a party. When she arrived, they made fun of her and her outfit. They eventually revealed what they had done earlier. Their attention was pulled away from her by Kirishima. Erika later made a negative comment about his appearance. Yuriko told her to "just accept them as they are" in order to have them buy nice things for her. Having assumed that Tsukushi had left, they were shocked when she humiliated Yuriko. The next day, the girls told Tsukushi about Rui Hanazawa's love, Shizuka Todo. Tsukasa Domyoji showed up and threatened to give them red slips if they did not leave her alone.Chapter 6, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Tsukushi's friend Kazuya Aoike was given a red card, inciting a new wave of bullying on Tsukushi. Erika and her friends found the two hiding in some bushes and promptly announced their location to the other bullies.Chapter 9, Boys Over Flowers The Lilies went with F4 and some other students to Atami a couple weeks later for summer vacation. Upon arriving on the beach, they were annoyed to see Tsukushi there. The girls were also shocked when Shizuka invited her to that night's party.Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers The night after the party, it was revealed that Tsukushi had kissed Tsukasa during it. Erika was particularly annoyed by the news, telling her "Desperation is an ugly thing."Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers That night, Erika and the other students were all invited by Tsukasa to his cookout on the deck. She looked very happy at the chance to hang out with F4 some more, even if Tsukushi was there.Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers The fall term started several days later. Erika and her friends bragged about their trip with the F4, lying to their classmates about the details of it. They later overheard Tsukasa saying Tsukushi liked him, which particularly annoyed Erika. Yuriko then decided to show him a video she had taken of Tsukushi and Rui during the trip. When they did so, Tsukasa broke the camera in anger.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Distressed, Erika gathered the broken remnants of her camera. Yuriko, meanwhile, attempted to gain Tsukasa's favor and touched his arm. He slapped her away and caused her to fall to the ground. Erika and Minako promptly ran to her side.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, a picture was posted on the bulletin board, leading the school to believe Tsukushi and Tsukasa were dating. Erika and her friends were civil with her but were unable to fully suck-up to her like their other classmates.Chapter 23, Boys Over Flowers Canada trip Several weeks later, Erika and her friends were annoyed by Tsukushi not knowing of Tsubaki Domyoji's legendary status at Eitoku. As such, they were shocked when Tsubaki walked right up to Tsukushi, already being acquainted with her.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers A basketball game was later held to determine whether Tsukushi and Rui would be expelled or not. Erika, Yuriko, Minako, and Sakurako Sanjo were cheerleaders for Tsukasa's side.Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Neither ended up being expelled, since Tsukasa called off the match at the last second.Chapter 49, Boys Over Flowers A few weeks later, the girls were angry that Tsukushi had been chosen to represent the second-year class at Teen of Japan. Erika said "It doesn't get any more embarrassing." Tsukushi overheard them, but only said "Good morning, ladies." Erika then reluctantly admitted "She does look a little more elegant with her hair layered like that..."Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers The girls attended Teen of Japan together. They badmouthed Tsukushi while sitting in the audience. Erika and Minako predicted that she would not make it past the first round.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers Yuriko was incensed when Tsukushi passed the first round. Erika tried to calm her down, while Minako assured her that Tsukushi could not possibly pass the knowledge category.Chapter 69, Boys Over Flowers During the second round, they cheered when it appeared that Tsukushi was not faring well. They were surely disappointed when she actually ended up becoming a finalist in the contest.Chapter 70, Boys Over Flowers Two days later, the girls were talking about the F4 at a cafe when they overheard Tsukushi and her friend nearby. She talked about borrowing money from Tsukasa and an upcoming trip with the F4 to Canada. They were annoyed by the news. Some days later, the girls booked the same flight to Canada as Tsukushi and the F4.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Erika looked very different from her friends, who were much taller and had oval-shaped faces. Her looks were more similar to Tsukushi, whom also had a round face. She had short, curly brown hair. Erika did not style it much, usually choosing just to leave it down. She paid special attention to her appearance to attract men, such as wearing a lot of make-up and dressing in name-brand clothes. Personality and traits Her innocent looks were deceiving, leading Tsukushi to think Erika was more in her "league" than Yuriko and Minako. Erika's personality was almost exactly the same as theirs. She was extremely materialistic, pursuing men purely for their money. Erika was also vain and refused to date men she thought were ugly. She and her friends became jealous of Tsukushi for catching the attention of the F4, whom they were interested in for their money and status. They often bullied her though they were occasionally civil with her. Behind the scenes *She first appears in chapter five of Boys Over Flowers. *Erika does not appear in the ''Hana Yori Dango'' film (1995). Her role is filled by Yuriko and Minako, since Sakurako is changed to be their leader in the movie. *In Meteor Garden (2001), Zhang Ruo Zhen portrays a version of Erika, renamed Qian Hui. Qian Hui and Bai He (Yuriko) are amalgamations of all three girls. Like in the manga, they are jealous of Dong Shan Cai (Tsukushi) and bully her. She appears to have a crush on Dao Ming Si (Tsukasa). as Erika (pink)]] *Aki Fukada portrays Erika in the drama, Hana Yori Dango (2005).http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) In the first and second episode, Erika and her group bully Tsukushi after she receives a red card. Their animosity towards Tsukushi continues in the sequel, Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007).http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanadan2/cast/ (Japanese) However, they treat her more civilly, even congratulating her on her engagement to Tsukasa in the final episode. In Hana Yori Dango Final, Erika and Minako attend Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding. *Park Sun-ja, nicknamed "Sunny", is portrayed by Korean actress Jang Ja-yeon in Boys Over Flowers (2009). *An Zi Yi plays Li Xin Hui, a version of Erika, in ''Meteor Garden'' (2018). She has a crush on Dao Ming Si (Tsukasa) and becomes jealous of Dong Shan Cai's (Tsukushi) interactions with him. Xin Hui never bullies Shan Cai outright, though she does try to sabotage her and acts rudely towards her. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Koi Seyo Otome!'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Lilies members Category:Tokyo residents